


Normal Is Overrated

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [84]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celestial Peter Quill, Domestic, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sharing Clothes, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: It was just another Saturday afternoon until Diana surprised the hell out of them.





	Normal Is Overrated

It was no secret that Peter stole Stephen's sweaters, but then Harley started taking Tony's shirts. It got to the point that Tony and Stephen wouldn't even bat an eye if they saw the boys wearing their clothes. Things only escalated from then on. Tony and Stephen were known to take each other's clothes, Peter and Harley had a sweater they constantly stole from each other (which was definitely Peter's) and would be seen going into the other's room just to get said sweater, and Diana? Even she stole clothes but it wasn't any of theirs. No, she always stole Cassie's clothes.

The first time she did, Cassie wasn't even home. Diana just went down to Scott and Quill's floor after getting an okay from FRIDAY that it was okay to do so, and went into Cassie's room. Both men shrugged it off because they thought maybe Diana had forgotten her crayons again, and returned their attention to the tv show they were watching. At least until the little girl yelled for the celestial.

"UNCLE QUILL!"  
Quill sighs and sets his bottle of beer on the coffee table. "Why is it always me?"  
"You spoil her and Cassie. This shouldn't be a surprise." Scott says with a snigger.

Quill just rolls his eyes as he moves to his feet and climbs the stairs up to Cassie's room where he finds Diana in the closet. 

"What's wrong kiddo?"  
"I wanna look at Cassie's clothes. Can you pick me up please?" She holds her arms out to him and the celestial raises an eyebrow.  
"If you take anything and Cass finds out, I will deny having any part of this."  
"Okay."

And that was that. Quill picked Diana up and held her so she could go through her honorary big sister's clothes and grab a couple of shirts and a sweater. Once she told Quill she was done, he set her back down and she skipped away with an armful of clothes and disappeared onto the elevator. FRIDAY took her back up to the family floor without having to be prompted, and when she stepped off, she walked right past Harley who looks down at her.

"What have you got there Dia?"  
"Sissy's clothes!" Dia struggles to walk up the stairs with her arms full of clothes and Harley sighs.  
"Come on." He picks her up by her armpits and Diana giggles as her brother helps her to the top of the stairs.  
"Thank you Harley!"  
The teen sniffs. "Yeah, sure."

Stephen steps out of the master bedroom just as Diana walks by and he raises an eyebrow when she disappears into her room with the armful of clothes. He looks to Harley for some kind of explanation but he just shakes his head with a look that said 'don't ask'. Stephen didn't. Dia was as independent as a five year old could be, and as long as she didn't get herself into trouble and respected the rules, Tony and Stephen let her. The boys were independent as well but they got into trouble on a weekly basis.

"Where's your father?" Stephen asks as he descends the stairs with Harley behind him.  
"Downstairs in the lab. Said something about upgrading my suit." Harley replies. "Tibbs went with him."  
Stephen chuckles. "They'll be down there for an age and a half then. How do you feel about shawarma for lunch?"  
"Sounds like food!" Peter calls from the living room.  
"Victor, the usual shawarma order please."  
"It'll be here within the hour Doctor." The AI replies.

Stephen nods as he and Harley walk into the living room and the sorcerer swipes the bag of chips off the coffee table just as Peter reaches out to get some more chips. He complains loudly as the bag is returned to their cupboard through one of Stephen's gateways, but huffs when the man gives him the cliched line of "you'll ruin your lunch". They all knew it wasn't true because Peter could eat as much as three grown men, but it still wasn't healthy to eat an entire bag of chips. 

"Hey Harls, wanna play?" Peter points at the tv that shows the menu screen for Mario Kart.  
"Might as well." Harley thunks onto the couch next to Peter after he grabs a controller and Stephen goes into the kitchen to make himself some tea.

The next half hour passes somewhat quietly, with the boys game playing on the tv and the teenagers themselves either shouting at the game or whooping in excitement. Diana came down shortly after the boys started the game with a coloring book and wearing a sweater that most definitely wasn't hers, and Stephen momentarily forgot about his tea to look at the scene. To look at his kids. He had a life without them and his past self was content without children. He was a successful neurosurgeon that wanted for nothing and could come and go as he pleased.

Then he had the accident. He studied the Mystic Artes, and then met Tony. That was when his life was truly turned upside down. They had barely started dating when Peter became a permanent part of their lives, married for just a few months when Harley came next, and Diana came a month after. It had been a crazy year and a half for them all. Whenever he watched the kids like this though, the Ancient One's words always came back to him.

_"I never saw your future, only its possibilities. You have such a capacity for goodness."_

There were times he wondered if this was one of the possibilities she saw, but then he always came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. This was his reality now. The Stephen of the past lived happily without children or a relationship. The Stephen now couldn't picture his life without his husband or his kids. Not just them either. The Avengers too. They sometimes fought, made a mess, drove each other crazy...but they also had each other's backs. They took extra care to make sure Peter didn't ingest anything with mint, helped Harley train in and out of the Rescue suit, and the women took Diana out on occasion for a girl's day. 

They were always considerate of Stephen's hands as well. If his hands shook and Tony or the boys weren't around, one of the members thay knew how to handle the massages helped him. The rare times he was sick? They stayed quiet and either Bucky or Wanda made dinner (and soup for Stephen). Tony had once stayed up for three days straight, and Quill noticed how Stephen and the kids tried to get him to go to bed. He made his own executive decision by knocking out the engineer and carrying him up to bed. Tony was not amused when he woke up, but Stephen had simply said it was his own fault for not coming willingly.

The point was, Stephen would choose his current chaotic life over his old one any day.

"Dude! That's so not cool! We said-" Peter stops midsentence, but Stephen couldn't see what he stopped to look down at from his angle in the kitchen.

He grabs his tea and takes a sip from the mug as he walks back into the living room to see what got both of the boys attention, and he actually dropped his mug in surprise. Peter and Harley had a very good reason to be staring, because it was at Diana. She was coloring with two crayons but only using one of her hands. The second crayon was floating as it filled in certain parts of the page she was working on, and not even the mug that Stephen dropped disturbed her. Things being broken was unfortunately a normal occurrence in the tower, so she just kept on coloring.

Even when she finally looked up when she noticed that Stephen wasn't cleaning up the mess. "What's wrong Mommy?"  
"Y-You're using magic." The sorcerer stammers. "Diana...how long have you been able to do that?"  
"I don't know." She says with a small shrug as she returns her attention to her coloring.

The train in the sorcerer's mind immediately derailed as he tried to wrap his head around what he was seeing. His daughter was using magic and making it look as easy as breathing. Maybe it was. Maybe she used it so easily because she came from it. It would make sense, Stephen would just need to keep a watchful eye on her. She seemed to have enough control of her abilities that he didn't have to worry just yet, but he still had questions.

He cleans up the mess he made and asks Harley to go downstairs to grab their lunch, as well as pull Tony out of the lab when Victor announces the arrival of their food, and then calmly sits on the couch next to Diana.

"Diana...is there anything else you can do?" He received a shrug for an answer. "Do you do this at school?"  
"No."  
Well that was a relief. "Good. Will you please tell me if you can do anything else or if you feel funny?"  
"Yes, Mommy."

End of conversation. Stephen and Peter shared a look before the teen returned to his game, and the sorcerer gets up and returns to the kitchen so he could pace. Tony never mentioned anything strange happening during the five years Stephen and the boys were snapped, and neither did Cassie. Was there a certain age that magic could be used? All student that studied the Mystic artes were at the youngest, teenagers, so little was known when a person's magic could actually be used. Maybe there was a block until a certain age? Diana wasn't a good example to study though because she was created by magic. Things could be different for her.

Besides the obvious of course.

"...phen. _Tesoro._"  
Stephen snaps out of his daze as Tony pulls his hand away from his mouth. "Tony, she used magic. Diana used magic."  
Tony gently takes Stephen's face in his hands. "First of all, breathe. Second, was it anything dangerous?"  
Stephen takes a shaky breath and then shakes his head. "No, no...nothing like that. She was just coloring-"  
"Then stop worrying so much." Tony says gently and Stephen stares at him.  
"What if she loses control? Or actually does do something dangerous?"  
"What if she doesn't? For all we know she has natural control." Tony kisses away the younger man's retort and releases his face to join the kids at the table. "If she does, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. You're more than capable of taking care of that scenario."  
Stephen blinks. "How can you trust me to do that?"  
Tony smiles. "Because I watched you go one on one with Thanos when he had four of the infinity stones."  
Harley's eyes widen at his father's words. "You did what?! Badass!"

Tony had a point. It wasnt worth worrying about something that may not come to pass and he even brought up another good point. Diana could have natural control of magic, and if she did, Stephen would worry endlessly for nothing. He was better off taking care of anything that happened when or even if it happened. So he joins his family at the table (the kids obviously gathered while he was lost in his own mind) and Tony pushes the bag of food over to him.

"Eat. You did your mom thing and made sure everyone else got their food so now it's your turn."  
"Tony..." Stephen sighs out but doesn't continue as he pulls his food out.  
"You know, I just realized something." Harley says in between bites. When he swallows his next bite he looks up at his parents. "Dad's now seventeen years older than Mom..." Tony's eyes widen and he almost chokes on his mouthful of food at that new bit of information. "...and he also gets Mom whatever he wants or needs right? Doesn't that make him Mom's sugar daddy?"

Stephen was the next to choke on his food.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a refresher, these are the ages of the characters in my AU. Anything in parentheses is post endgame.
> 
> Tony- 48 (53)  
Stephen- 36  
Harley- 17  
Peter- 16  
Diana- Months (5)  
Cassie- 10 (15)  
Scott- 35  
Quill- 38


End file.
